Disaster alert devices are well known. A disaster alert device should be capable of waking-up and otherwise alerting people to pending danger and informing the people of the nature of the danger. Since disasters are normally very few and far between, people will be reluctant to purchase or use a warning device unless it is inexpensive, requires little or no attention, and produces very few false alarms. Since a disaster may interrupt outside power sources, the device should also not rely solely on outside power.